


Date Night

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza II [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Champagne, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Lydia walked through the door and blinked. Her house was much…darker than it ought to be.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/170632281925/date-night)

Lydia walked through the door and blinked. Her house was much...darker than it ought to be. The only light was coming from the hallway off to her left, and it definitely wasn't from the actual hall light. 

She set her briefcase down by the front door. "Scott?" 

"Back here!" he called. 

Lydia made her way down the hall and saw the light was coming from icicle lights that had been draped along each side of the wall. Rose petals were scattered across the floor, leading the way into their bedroom. 

"You know, Valentine's Day isn't for another week," Lydia said. 

"This isn't for Valentine's Day. We have dinner reservations for Valentine's Day!" 

Lydia turned the corner into their room. The line of rose petals went over the floor to a giant pile on the bed, and the icicle lights continued over the bedroom walls and dipped down from the ceiling. Beside their bed, Scott stood with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. 

Lydia raised her eyebrows and walked over to him. "So if this isn't for Valentine's Day, then what is it for?" 

Scott grinned and poured the champagne into the glasses. "Date night." 

"Date night?" Lydia repeated.

"Yeah." Scott handed her a glass. "It's Wednesday night. Date night." 

Lydia swirled the sparkling champagne and looked around the room again. The lights, the petals, the champagne... "So you did _all_ of this," she gestured with her glass, "for date night?" 

"Yeah." Scott poured a glass for himself. "You've been having a rough week, so I thought it might be nice." 

Lydia had to just stand there and stare at him for a moment. She spent so much time thinking of Scott as an Alpha that she...forgot, sometimes, how sweet he could be. And then he went and did something like _this_. 

She took a step closer to him. "You're right. It's very nice." She trailed one finger down his chest. "And I can think of many ways to show my appreciation." 

Scott tapped his glass against hers. "And I bet I can say the one thing that will make it even nicer." 

Lydia shivered in anticipation. "Oh? And what's that?" 

Scott leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I promise, I'll clean up all the rose petals." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
